


Pepsi oneshots

by kiarcheo



Category: Los Hombres de Paco
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LHDP, Pepsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Pepsi oneshots from my LJ journal. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angels & Devils

"No!"

"I said that you are going."

"And I said that I'm not!"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady! I'm your father and you'll obey to me."

"You can't force me to go to that stupid masked party," the girl states stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" the father challenges her.

Someone rings at the Miranda's door.

"Go to your bedroom and don't come out until you are ready to obey to me."

"Never," she mumbles shuffling away.

"Shut up!" her father yells.

"What has she done this time?"

"Oh, Lorenzo! Hello Silvia, how are you today?"

"Fine, thanks," the girl answers politely.

"Such a nice girl! I wish mine were even a thousand part like yours, Lorenzo," Mr Miranda pats Silvia's head.

"What's the problem now?"

"She doesn't want to go to the school party. And she answered rudely to me. Again. And… "

While the two men discuss young Miranda's bad manners and attitude, Silvia, who looked around but didn't find her friend, goes to hers room. She knocks.

"Go away! I won't go and you won't change my mind!" Pepa shouts.

"Pepa, it's me," Silvia says quietly.

The door opens.

"Hi. Sorry, I thought you were my father," Pepa gives her an apologetic smile.

Silvia shrugs and enters in the room; she clears a spot on the bed and sits down.

"You won't go where?"

"At the school party."

Pepa plops down and misses the disappointed look on Silvia's face.

"Pepa! You are sitting on your clothes, they will get creased!"

The brunette pulls them out from below her and throws them carelessly in a corner.

"Why don't you want to go?" Silvia asks, rolling her eyes at her friend's act. "It will be funny, all the masks."

"It's stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Silvia retorts offended.

"I didn't say that. I said that the masked party stuff is stupid," Pepa defends herself.

"I like the idea and I want to go to the party, so this makes me stupid," the redhead insists.

"You are not stupid. But everyone else is."

Pepa's answer seems to satisfy Silvia.

"Why are you looking me like that?"

"It could be fun."

"Sure," Pepa says sarcastically. "It will be boring, with lousy music and bad company… and the food won't even be good."

"Come on," Silvia pleads with her friend.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Silvia, I said no!"

"You'll keep me company."

"There will be other people."

"Do it for me."

Pepa shakes her head.

ooooo

"How beautiful! You really look like an angel." The redhead in her white vest sends her most innocent smile to the adults in the room.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Pepa rolls her eyes. "What do you think?"

"You little devil!"

Pepa, dressed in black and red clothes, spins her plastic pitchfork and grins mischievously.

ooooo

Pepa is fetching a piece of cake for her friend, when she sees a kid spilling his drink on Silvia and then laughing at her. In an instant she is there and grabs him by the collar.

"Say you are sorry," she shakes him. "Say you're sorry to her!"

"Why should I?" the boy challenges her.

Pepa lets him go and punches him in the nose. "Say. It."

"Sovvy," he mumbles very reluctantly while holding his bleeding nose, then hurries away.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Silvia sniffs. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"Punch him."

Pepa shrugs. "He didn't want to apologize to you…"

Silvia laughs a little, but then her eyes begins to fill with tears again.

"Oy, Silvia, what is it now?" Pepa asks confused.

The redhead doesn't speak, but points somewhere over her friend's back. Pepa turns around: the boy was back with his friends, a threatening attitude coming from all of them.

"Say you are sorry."

"Are you crazy?"

"Pepa, please, say you're sorry," Silvia pleads with her friend, scared because of what might happen.

"No way, you can forget it!" Pepa never backs down from a fight.

ooooo

Their parents find them in the principal's office: Pepa, with her broken pitchfork, was covered with red marks, scratches and blood. Beside her was Silvia, white vest stained with blood, trying her best to clean up Pepa with tissue and water.

"Maria Jose Miranda! You are grounded!" her father shouts, even before knowing what happened.

Pepa doesn't protest, she is used to it and anyway. There was a positive aspect though: she knows that the only exception at her isolation will be Silvia's visits since their families hope that she can rub off on her rebellious friend.

Obviously they don't know that she is the very motive of almost all her fights.

Years later, when they would remember the masked party, they'd chuckle and think that maybe they should have chosen different masks, because Pepa has always been the knight in shining armour for Silvia, her princesa.


	2. Let her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Pepa emphatized with Sara, when her niece had to choose between two loves. Pepsi only indirectly.

"Have you seen my leather jacket?"

"Which one? You have so many of them…"

"The black one, worn-out… It was in the closet but it's vanished, missing, disappeared!" exclaims Pepa, close to panic.

"Oh… that one! Well… it was in bad shape and since you never wear it because it's too small for you, I threw it aw…" she is still talking when Pepa bolts out the door.

oooo

"Pepa! It smells!"

"Obviously, since someone put it with the rubbish," says Pepa reverently smoothing her jacket.

"I don't understand why you are so upset… why it is so important?"

"It was a gift…."

"From that Silvia?" spit out Vanessa.

"How do you know about her?" asks Pepa confused and annoyed by her tone.

"That bitch…." Vanessa murmurs, not wanting to reveal that a few times her girlfriend called another woman's name out in her sleep.

"She is not a bitch!" roars Pepa angrily.

"You have to let her go."

"Sorry?" Pepa asked puzzled.

"I'm sick of sharing you… your love with another woman."

"Are you joking?" she asks incredulously.

"Do you think I don't know that every year you buy a birthday card that you never post because you freak out in front of the mailbox? Or that I don't know that every year, on the same day, you take a leave, lock yourself in your room, smoke pot and listen to love songs?" she demands in a hurt voice.

"Vanessa, honey… she is my sister-in-law…" Pepa tries to calm her, showing her that she has nothing to worry about.

"Pepa… I love you!"

"I love you too, and you know it!"

"Then let her go…. I can't go on like this… you have to choose."

"Sorry? You want me to chose between you and her… don't be unreasonable! There is nothing between me and Silvia… never was and never will be."

"Exactly!" exclaims Vanessa, glad that Pepa is seeing her point.

"Honey, I became an agent for you… we live together… what more can I do to demonstrate my love?" she asks exasperated.

"Show me that you love me more than her… throw away everything that reminds you of her… the jacket, the photos…"

oooo

A few weeks later, Pepa found herself in Madrid for a mission she accepted soon after that discussion. It was ironic that the job was providing an escape from the woman who was the reason she even joined the police force in the first place.


	3. This is going to be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined the conversation between Lola and Silvia after Pepsi hooked up.

"Spill it!" Lola sit down opposite her sister.

Silvia wrings her hands, then takes a breath. "I slept with Pepa." She looks furtively to Lola, who doesn't have the shocked expression she expected.

"I know," says her sister like it should be the most natural thing in the world.

"What? How?" Silvia is surprised and scared: Povedilla caught them kissing, but how did she find out? Who else knew? Paco? Sara? God, her father?

"You told me," Lola explains, her tone saying 'why don't you remember, is everything okay?', then she continues "and it's okay, I understand…it was late, you were tired and Pepa offered to share her bed…you have already told me, no need to repeat…"

Silvia relaxes for a moment but soon she is nervous again. "It's not like that… I mean… I had sex with Pepa."

Lola widens her eyes and waits for her sister to continue. After a minute of silence she tries to prompt her. "And… how did it go?"

She watches as Silvia's eyes get unfocused and she gets lost in her mind. "It was… fantastic… amazing… there aren't words to describe it! It was the best night of my life, I never thought it could have been so wonderful… it was better than Lucas and Gonzalo together, better than anyone else I've had been with… the things she can with her hands… and her fingers…"

A slight cough interrupts her musing. "Sorry," Silvia mumbles, blushing. Lola waves her off, slightly uncomfortable with the description.

"So," Lola starts again, "why did you hurry away when she wanted to accompany you to work?"

"Well… I was… I mean, why should she want me? She is Pepa!" she states as if her being 'Pepa' could explain everything.

"You are afraid that it was only a fling, a one-night stand, while you want something more?" Lola tries to understand.

"No."

"No what? No, you aren't afraid it's only a fling or no, you don't want something more with her?"

"No, I'm not worried it's only a fling… I asked her."

Lola raises an eyebrow thinking to herself _'she confronted her, uhm? But most of all… she didn't say she doesn't want a relationship with her… interesting….'_

"You know, she was kissing me and I had to be sure…"

"When?" asks Lola, thinking that maybe she had lost same part of Silvia's speech since that didn't make sense.

"In the lab."

"In the lab?"

"I know, I know… but I told you, she makes me lose my head… approving a dangerous mission, lying, making out in the lab where I could have damaged evidence…"

"And what happened?" asks, interrupting her sister's self-criticism.

"Well… she told me I wasn't a fling and I told her she wasn't an experiment and then we kissed… until Povedilla interrupted us."

"While you were kissing Pepa?" confirms Lola.

"Yeah." Silvia puts her head on the table. "And I had my hands under her shirt," she groans.

"Ouch! And what did he say?"

Silvia raises her head. "Nothing at first… he tried to leave, excusing himself, but he pricked himself with a needle and then he banged his head against the door…"

Lola chuckles "That figures! And then?" she asks, a bit impatiently.

"Pepa came back, but before kissing her I closed the blinds."

Lola winces lightly, but instead of saying to Silvia that being ashamed surely is not the best way to begin a new relationship, she choose to keep her sister talking. "What did Pepa say?"

"She told me that 'she is three kisses away from falling madly in love with me'. Her words, not mine," she specifies "and to go to find her when I'm sure of what I want…"

"So, to sum up… you and Pepa made love…" Lola waits for Silvia's nod.

" …then you kissed several times, thus agreeing that it could be a serious thing for both of you…" another nod.

"and she is in love with you…"

Silvia nods again.

"Then what's the problem?" she asks incredulously.

"What the problem? Lola! She is crazy and I'm straight!"

"Forgive me, but you don't seem so straight to me."

"What are you saying?" Silvia is affronted.

"Hermana… apart from the fact that you made love with Pepa, you loved it, and then you kissed her you mean?" Not waiting for an answer, she continues. "Do you ever hear yourself talking about Pepa, or to Pepa? You look… happy!" she concludes, not finding a more appropriate word.

"I am," mumbles Silvia.

"What?"

"I am happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. I feel like every relationship I had went wrong because it wasn't Pepa… I feel like I have waited for this all my life! Jose Luis says that I have to follow my heart…"

"He is a sweet man… and he's right, Silvia."

"I know…. maybe… I'm just so fucking afraid!"

"I see that Pepa has already rubbed off on you, in more than one sense," smirks Lola, then she is serious again. "Talk to her."

Silvia looks at her sister helplessly.

"Silvia, talk to Pepa… she'll understand."

She nods weakly, nor really sure. Her phone beeps and Silvia reads the message. "Sorry, I have to go, they need me..."

"Don't worry, go."

Silvia already has a hand on the handle when she turns towards her sister. "Lola… thank you," and goes out.

Lola waves then go back in the kitchen. "This is going to be fun!"


End file.
